Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a fuel tank, and to a fuel tank.
Related Art
As a method of mounting a part-to-be-mounted to a fuel tank that is formed from resin, there is a method of fixing a part-to-be-mounted to a fuel tank by melting a portion of the fuel tank, and, in a state in which the molten portion is pushed-into a mounting hole of the part-to-be-mounted, applying pressure to the molten portion so as to push and spread-out the molten portion, and cooling and solidifying the resin in a state in which the peripheral portion of the mounting hole of the part-to-be-mounted is nipped between the pushed and spread-out portion and the other portion of the fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese National Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-507651).
In the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-507651, the mounting portion that is for mounting the part-to-be-mounted to the fuel tank is formed by melting a portion of the fuel tank. Namely, resin that is for forming the mounting portion must be secured from the periphery of the portion that forms the mounting portion.